guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures
What the hell is this page for? :/ You can browse creatures by category in much the same fashion by going to Category:Bestiary. I'm not against the use of lists, but this page seems odd. Also, I'm removing the claim that all articles should be plural to avoid broken links as this is incorrect. We decided some time ago that article names should be singular, as you can pluralise them by typing Charr Flame Callers, but to do the opposite you need to type Charr Flame Caller. 17:05, 12 Jul 2005 (EST) Let me explain my intentions: 1. The purpose of this list (once it's complete) is that of a master list, just like the locations master list. Plus some general information like profession and level of each creature. 2. As explained in the page heading, it is supposed to be merged with the bestiary, but not as long as it is in its current raw state. 3. As for my request that everybody should use bestiary names in plural in links and articles, off course you are right that singular works as well. It's just that it would make things a helluvalot easier if we could agree on a standard. Otherwise we'll have to look through all articles and edit broken links. Or we'll have to created redicrects between singular and the plural version of articles, and considering that we'll probably end up with around 400 bestiary names I really would want to avoid that. If you've agreed to use singular as the standard, that's fine for me. I agree it is easier to use than plural and will continue my list accordingly. --Tetris L 15:16, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) :Ok, that's fair enough Tetris, I'll let you get on then ;) hehe. 22:53, 13 Jul 2005 (EST) I moved the creatures out of Giant Creatures and into seperate species titles, since I don't think you can class Trolls, Ettins, Titans etc. as the same species. Especially not the titans :) 22:07, 17 Jul 2005 (EST) So I started Bestiaring it by appliing categories to all theese. User:Ollj Charr Flame Artifact? --Fyren 10:35, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) Worms Bug Worms is not displaying the information that is on the Worm (Species) page like it should. --Koorb 15:59, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :Tetris is maintaining this list by hand (for reference purposes, I think, to make sure we get all the articles filled). Including the species page isn't the right idea. The species page also isn't meant to be a list of the monsters that are worms, but a description of what's common to all creates which are worms. --Fyren 06:16, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I rearlise now, sorry --Koorb 17:38, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :::It's no problem. --Fyren 07:52, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) Glint and co. Glint and the facades aren't listed here. Also, I think the wiki currently treats Draks as being different from Dragons. -PanSola 00:01, 12 February 2006 (CST) Proposal to scratch this article This is simply too big and unwieldy. Regional creatures articles might have better value if someone is interested. But for every single species, even if you break it down by campaign, is still too much. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:45, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :agreed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:02, 19 August 2006 (CDT)